Never Talk to Strangers
by CeruleanAngel24
Summary: Amu meets a certain someone in a cafe. Someone she hasn't seen for eight years. Some parts are different from the original story, but hopefully you'll like it.


Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara. Enjoy the story

I was sitting in my favorite area of the café, reading. I paused to yawn. I got to the café extra early today to taste the newest item on the menu and be first to get the latest manga. Waking up early was a problem for me, but it was totally worth it. The sound of coffee being prepared, guitars strumming, and the smell of pastries in the air soothed easily. The café was silent, but crowded. I smiled and looked out to see the mesmerizing cascade of the water fountain outside. Laying my head down on the table, I closed my eyes and started to dream.

I opened my eyes to see the sparkling glitters of the ocean. I was walking by the shore. I felt the gentle blue waves gently caress my feet. It felt so peaceful. I loved the ocean, even when I was young. The countless seashells, endless clear blue waters, grumpy crabs that were so fun to poke at, but my favorite part was the beautiful sunset. When the sun faded into the ocean, its orange, purple, pink, red beams of light striking the entire sky. After thinking about the wonderful painting-like scene, I realized I wasn't alone. I saw someone…a man. His dark blue midnight hair danced in the light ocean breeze. Out of curiosity I yelled out to him hoping he'd hear me. "Excuse me, sir?" I slightly rushed my pace to catch up with him…but just right when he was arm's length, he disappeared.

I woke up to the feeling of someone tapping my shoulder. I raised my head. The lady who tapped me was none other than one of the waitresses. "Excuse me, ma'am? Are you all right? I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes. I'm so sorry, but this table has been reserved and we'll need it soon. But, there's another table over there by the window." I nodded and picked up my things. As soon as I turned around to move, I bumped into someone. For some reason, it felt so warm…secure. I haven't felt like this, since I was last in _his _arms. I blushed, excused myself and quickly walked away. _How could I be thinking such a thing? That was just a random stranger someone I merely bumped into…_ I shook my head and sat down at my new table. Next thing I knew the waitress was back.

"Um, hello again. This is for you, it's from the man who took your table." She left a note at my table. I lifted my head to look where she had pointed. That was where I was just sitting! But, the person there…! He looks so much like _him_. Was he the one I bumped into?

The man looked up and we made eye contact. I didn't notice I was staring, until he winked. I felt my face heat up and I quickly turned my gaze away from his. I opened the note and the handwriting was surprisingly neat.

_Thanks for the table, I know you really like this spot and I think I understand why. ;)_

_Would you like a sundae as payment? _

I took out a pen from my bag to respond. I didn't know who this man was, but he had some sort of appealing aura around him. Right when I about to write, the waitress was back with a gigantic sundae with her. I smiled and thanked her. Then I looked over to where the man was sitting, but he was gone. I felt my spirits drop a little. He reminded me so much of _him. _I sighed.

"Are you going to eat that? I didn't buy it so it could melt away." He took a spoon from one of the nearby tables and took a bite of my sundae. Inside I silently smiled. After studying him for a couple of minutes, I realized he had remarkable features, amazing eyes, broad shoulders, and shiny hair. He didn't seem too much taller than me either and he didn't look that much older than me. I couldn't help but blush once more.

"What's wrong with me?" Apparently I didn't notice that what I thought had just come out of my mouth. Until he looked at me, his mouth giving away into a small smirk. I quickly scooped up another bite of my mint ice cream and put it into my mouth looking everywhere, but him. The awkward silence seemed as if it would never leave, so I spoke up.

"Um…thank you, for the ice cream. Still, I don't know you or your name and I feel rude for not knowing."

"You don't need to know my name, at least not yet. Though, I can promise you that you can trust me. But anyways yeah, it's good, isn't it?" I quickly looked up, this emotion inside of me… What was it, fear, wonder, or excitement? It was a mix of all these feelings. How could I trust this man, no matter how familiar he looked, he was still a stranger and you never talk to strangers…right?

"It's been a long time." The man whom I vaguely recognized from my dream said. His voice silky smooth that it sent shivers down my spine. I stared at the man with great confusion. I took a huge bite of ice cream. I shouldn't have these feelings for a stranger. I know I miss _him_, but this man isn't a replacement for him. No matter how alike they may look.

"Why so quiet? It's been eight years, but that doesn't mean you could forget me. Could you? A-mu…" I looked at this man in front of me confused and scared. _How could he know my name?_ Unless, it was…Ikuto?

**Author's Note:** And there it is! ^^ ;;; I know it's been a while and probably no one remembers this. But, I'm back and ready to write again! I hoped you liked it! I admit it's a little rushed, but I'm so excited to write again. I have inspiration and motivation! Please R&R! Thank you ^_^


End file.
